Morph Effect
by XMinerCobra
Summary: The Power Rangers have fought evil across the universe. Now, they find themselves fighting in a new galaxy that seems to be unprepared for them.
1. Set Controls To Outer Space Now

Set Controls To Outer Space Now

* * *

Stories of the Power Rangers are as old as time for many. Across different worlds, tales of these colorful suited heroes doing battle against evil are repeated like history. In most cases, it is history, seeing how planetary Armageddon was usually the stakes presented. Drawing from a place known as the Morphin Grid, many different Rangers appeared with all sorts of powers at their disposal.

The foes the Power Rangers have fought varied in terms of strength but none were as powerful as the United Alliance of Evil. A collaboration between conquerors led by the almighty Dark Specter, their aim was to take control of the universe and split it amongst themselves. They ruled for eons until they faced their ultimate defeat on a little planet known as Earth, where multiple Ranger teams constantly posed a threat to them. Victory was almost in their grasp until certain events put an end to their plans.

Through the sacrifice of the wizard Zordon, a wave of energy went across the universe, annihilating all those who were part of the United Alliance of Evil. With the Alliance destroyed, the universe was free from their control. Many threats still remained and will pose as massive threats later on but at least the one that had a holdover the universe was finally eliminated.

Eventually, a new alliance was formed between the worlds of Earth, Aquitar, KO-35, and Triforia known then as the Galactic Space Alliance (later renamed the Power Rangers Alliance to honor the Power Rangers Star Force's victory over an intergalactic evil). Their goal was to provide aid to each other in the event that a new interstellar threat emerged. Eventually, more planets joined the alliance and even a branch of Space Patrol Delta, the intergalactic law enforcers made their way onto the alliance. In less than a century, many planets were colonized with hundreds of aliens across the universe migrated to the then called GSA territories.

Eventually, Earth scientists stationed on Mars discovered something that would become likely one of the most important discoveries. They found ruins of a long dead alien civilization, such as starships, weapons, and the ultimate prize: Element Zero.

Element Zero otherwise known as eezo was a unique substance that allowed whatever it was applied to change mass. This while nothing special considering that GSA ships could travel across galaxies and create portals proved to be very useful. Starships can now be faster than ever as well as the creation of more elaborate inventions thanks to eezo throwing physics out the window.

Scouring whatever information was left on those ruins, most of it was lost thanks to the tech decaying thanks to time withering it all away. What was left, they were able to decipher the name of these aliens.

The Protheans…

From what information they could gather, the Protheans were running. What they were running from however, could not be found. By how old everything had looked, it seems like the Protheans have long gone extinct since what is likely thousands of years. Whatever they ran away from appeared as though they have been taken by time as well. Or perhaps they were hiding in the darkness, waiting to return. After all the threats Earth had faced, an ancient evil reemerging is just every other year. Either that or a space empire invading.  
Earth seemed to like attracting the wrong sort of attention.

The last bit of information was also led to another discovery. There seemed to… something where one of the moons of Pluto was. What was that thing you asked? Research vessels went to that moon described and a new revelation was discovered. Turns out that was no moon at all. It was a large object encased in ice!

Humanity is a bit odd when it came to space travel. Being in contact with more advanced civilizations, they managed to gain the tech to travel across entire galaxies in the span of months (don't question it) but never got around to exploring their own galaxy first. Perhaps it was because the Milky Way was so vast and that the rest of the universe was already charted by the United Alliance of Evil. The unknown was a dangerous place, as traveling space colonies like the Terra Venture could attest to.

Digging out the object from the ice with the help of several Rangers and their mechas, the Zords, scientists were able to see the object appeared to look like a glowing tuning fork.

Experimenting on the "tuning fork" or whatever it was, they found when using a starship with eezo-applied engines, the tuning fork blasted the ship across a sector of the galaxy to another frozen tuning fork once they went to FTL speed.

Realizing the implications of this, the people of Earth finally turned to expanding territory through their own galaxy in a safe manner they could all get behind. One by one, they launched themselves through the tuning forks, landing themselves to a new sector to have teams settle onto a habitable planet and mined a tuning fork again to repeat the process. It was the perfect plan. Earth/the PRA would colonize more territories in a safe manner. They had the experience and infantry to combat threats, so what could possible go wrong?  
Unfortunately…

General Williams anxiously scrolled through the holographic screen, monitoring the military's status. He was an old man with white hair and wrinkled skin, wearing the white uniform generals of the Alliance had. Adorned on him was the Alliance's golden coat-of-arms, a thunderbolt striking a V. The bolt represented the Morphin Grid while the V represented the peace between worlds themselves.

Williams' eyes were bloodshot and tired. The general had to deal with the incident that happened a night ago, an incident that is likely turning point for mankind. Perhaps the end of it if it was the worst to come. Something like this hasn't happened in more than half a century and he was now leading humanity's side for the moment.  
It started from what was supposed to be just another research expedition to the other galactic sectors' tuning fork was suddenly halted by the appearance of alien starships. The team tried interacting with the aliens by sending first contact packages, even resorting to the universal translator to communicate but the aliens instead fired at them with no warning. One-third of the team was lost and they had to hightail it out of there due to being unequipped for combat. The research team had just landed and it was likely the aliens were coming in the next hour or two.

Williams did not know what to think. He had already put the entire colony under red alert and were equipping themselves to combat these invaders. All he wanted to do was be stationed on his planet for a year or two before retiring, not go fight with what could be another Warstar Empire. The colony, Shanxi is too new, too fresh to handle a battle like this.

He had already sent the message to other leaders of the Power Rangers Alliance and even the Supreme Commander of SPD for help. They had already sent out multiple backup fleets and even multiple Power Ranger teams to help though most of them are likely going to take a day to get here at maximum speed.

Sipping his mug of coffee, the old general started to reorganize his thoughts. All options presented to him were equally unappealing if backup never arrived in time. Should he surrender once the aliens, saving the lives of countless people but bring dishonor his soldiers and risk a period of a potentially violent occupation? Or do they try fighting until the very end, risking absolute annihilation until their allies arrive?

Suddenly the sliding door of his office parted. Williams had expected one his commanders for a status report though instead, a young human soldier marched inside. A rookie by the looks of it, the young man was coughing and wheezing from all the running.

"A-apologies, sir…" The young man apologized. "Apologies for intruding your office like this."

"Come here for a status report, rookie?" Williams asked in an impatient manner. "If you were, then you should have informed my secretary or had your commanding officer report through communications."

"Again, apologies, sir. I was told to give you the information directly for security reasons."

"What information?" Williams demanded. He had no time for trivialities when they were preparing for war.

"They're here, sir. Power Rangers. We've made contact with several of them and they just need your approval to land." The soldier informed.

Williams widened his eyes and started fiddling in his desk. A hologram of the planet appeared in the center of the room. With a wave from the general's hand, the image zoomed to who supposedly were teams of Power Rangers in orbit. By how many objects were on screen, Williams presumed that they were only armed with their Zords, not that he was complaining. A few of the Zords gave off identification tags, indicating what team they belonged to. At least one of those IDs he recognized gave him a smile.

"The N7 Rangers…" he smirked. Now he understood why their arrival was kept a secret. If they were really fighting a new threat, then it was best to keep the Power Rangers' presence a massive surprise for whoever they were facing. Tales of the Power Rangers must have spread to their enemies' ears too.

"Soldier, name the Power Ranger teams who have identified themselves."

The soldier gulped and straightened himself. "There are the N7 Power Rangers, the Spirit Squadron Power Rangers, and the Astral Posse Power Rangers."

Williams was surprised by the last two Power Ranger teams. The N7 Rangers were outfitted with the most advanced technology thanks to being in the military, so it was expected that they'd be one if not the fastest when it came to responding to intergalactic threats. They were the foremost top of the line in terms of military discipline across the entire Alliance. Williams believed they were what all Rangers should strive to become.

His granddaughter was one of them, a fact to which he was proud of.

The second team was the Spirit Squadron Rangers. They were still an Earth-based Power Ranger team from what Williams remembered, being active in most of mainland Asia. Being a former Power Ranger buff when he was young, Williams recalled that this team inherited the Thunderzords from the Mighty Morphin team after their original Zords were rebuilt. He presumed that they must have gotten an upgrade to their Zords or some weird magic was involved to bring them. Plus, why were they here? Were they offworld on vacation until they received the call? He would have to ask once they have landed.

Then there was the last, which made Williams groan. The Astral Posse Rangers, one of the more problematic teams to deal with thanks to being not being registered by the Ranger Alliance. He had been posted in a few sectors where they have been a constant bother thanks to all their battles all in the hopes to nab a wanted outlaw. Of course, they paid off the damages they brought but it was more out necessity of not being labeled as criminals instead of being truly apologetic for what happened. Still, take whatever help you get during a situation as dire as this.

Williams closed the hologram, thinking that he has had enough of them for today. He opened the communicator, finally giving the order he wanted to say for the longest time.

"Rangers, you have permission to land."

"Roger that, General Williams." said the voice of Commander Jane Shepard from the other line. "Hope to finally meet you. Over and out."

Thus, the call ended. Williams finally felt something he and everyone else on this colony needed to feel at this time of uncertainty.

Hope.

At another sector the galaxy, several starships were parked beside what humans called tuning forks. In truth, these tuning forks were actually called mass relays to races who were familiar with them. One of these races were the turians, a proud militaristic race who's primarily charged with keeping order in Citadel territories.

Those in charge of this fleet of dreadnaught-class ships thought it was going to be another patrol routine where if they were lucky enough, some batarian smugglers would appear and be properly taken care of but this was different. They never expected to encounter an entirely new race during a patrol after finding the dormant mass relay 314 had been suspiciously activated. In front of them then were a handful of small ships, likely for expeditions.

To the turians they saw that this race violated a Citadel law with their explorations. A violation that had grave consequences. So they opened fire on them, as a way to send a message of their punishment. Ignorance was no excuse in their eyes.

General Desolas Arterius was the one to lead the fleet against this new alien race. Desolas had led several incursions against batarian pirates, krogan rebels, even a cluster of geth at some point. Never in his wildest dreams that Desolas thought that he would be in charge of waging a First Contact War. He could not tell if he should be proud of this fact or be incredibly cautious, as anything could happen during this conflict.

He was quite in disagreement about how the patrol fleet handled the situation. Not that he didn't wish to uphold Citadel law, he believed that capturing the ships would have been a more viable option than blowing them up and provoking a war. Though as much displeasure as Desolas had over the entire situation, he couldn't do much as the even Counciler Sparatus gave his approval for this assault. Desolas had been told from the current Primarch himself that he had been fairly neutral to all of this, but as the Turian of the Council had already called for blood, there was nothing he could do but mobilize the military force.

Already, a good few hundreds of ships ranging from frigates to even more dreadnaughts joined the fleet. Some would say this was overkill but if this race was potentially another Rachni incident, this would seem like a reasonable response to take. Only in a few hours, they'd have a significant enough firepower to go and head towards where those aliens had wandered off.

"Can I come in?" The doors of Desolas's private quarters were swung open. Turning to the person entering, the general found that it was his brother, Saren Arterius. "Are you busy at the moment?"

"No, but at least have the courtesy to wait outside when you ask to come in?" Desolas requested in a deadpan manner.

Saren shrugged in a rather smug manner. "I'm a Spectre, brother. We don't really have the luxury of things like waiting."

Desolas sighed. A few hours ago, his brother was ordered to join the military under Councilor Sparatus' orders. At first, it felt strange that a Spectre, one of the Council's secret agents was designated an assignment on an invading military force but Saren had explained to him that the Council wanted information on this new race, a first-hand report from one of their own. It seemed to be a good move to send a turian Spectre who at the same time is the brother of the general leading the fleet.

Desolas pressed a button on his desk and a holographic screen appeared. "Before you came in barging into my quarters, I was reviewing the first-contact package we've received from the new species. Have you watched it yourself?"

Saren shook his head. "Only small portions. The Council told me if I were to see more, I would have to go to you. Matter of security they told me."  
_Figures,_ Desolas thought. He allowed the video that came with the first-contact package to play. There it showed what was supposed the world of the species they've encountered, the moments they built, even the planet which they lived in. Saren watched with peculiar eyes, noting that this species was very similar to asari in appearance. Various activities, monuments, and historical moments of this new race were seen as well. For some reason, it made Saren sick to his stomach to see them presented as so jovial.

"So this is what we're going to face," The Spectre mused. "Still, all this blatant happiness presented won't change the fact they broke Citadel law and must pay for it."

Desolas found it no surprise his brother to feel no sympathize for this new race. Before he became a Spectre, Saren had an accomplished career in the turian military, catching the eye of the Council, so patriotism to the homeworld and the Citadel was natural to him. Made him a bit of a stick in the mud to others thanks to his grumpy attitude but Desolas knew he meant well.

"Brother, I'd like you to take a moment to look at this," Saren's brother paused to video on a certain image. Saren narrowed his eyes to see what it was. It was around five figures, all dressed in different colored suits. On the center was red, to his sides were yellow, black, blue, pink, and green figures as well. They all appeared very similar to each other, with the most unique one in design was the green one with his golden vest.

"You wanted me to see spandex?" Saren snorted. "Probably just some ritualistic clothing they wear like the celebrations shown a second ago. I've been on Tuchanka and have you seen what the Krogans wear when they're not killing or getting killed?"

"Perhaps, but look at this," Desolas started to fast-forwarded the video at a slow pace. "If it's only just a costume, then why is there so many of them?"  
Each frame that flashed before them showed a different suited team, being different in design. It flashed through several in the briefest of moments until they faded to show more historical events.

"I've been scouting for more information on what these people are but I couldn't get anything on them. If they're grouped with the history part of these people, then they must be important." Said Desolas.

"Then did you try to uncover more information on them?"

"No, the package does not contain anything else. It's strange, almost like this race does not want to elaborate on what they are." Desolas explained. "I've been reviewing this video for the past hour and I have a suspicion that these suited figures may be dangerous. I hope you can help me uncover what they are.:  
Saren went to his brother and put a hand on his shoulder.

"By the spirits, you looked stressed," Saren told him. "All of this fleet managing has worn out your senses. You've been working so long that you're worrying over colored spandex. Think it's time to retire for the night."

"But what if-"

Saren raised his hand to stop his brother from protesting. "Don't worry, brother. Once we've put these savages in their place, we'll all come back as heroes back at the homeworld. That's a good thing to sleep on, isn't it?"

Desolas mumbled some curses as his brother left the room, rolling his eyes. Despite Saren's insistence that nothing was wrong, those costumed people still bothered him to no end. There was just… something off whenever his thoughts went to them. It was as though his own instinct, maybe the spirits themselves were raising alarms in his mind not to underestimate whoever they were, regardless of how silly they looked.

Yawning, Desolas realized he really was tired. In a few hours, the fleet would move towards wherever that new race came from and invade it, so the general would need all his energy conserved by then. Maybe then he could get more answers once they occupy the race.

Just like Saren said, this will all go well for them.

* * *

_PRA Codex_

The Morphin Grid

The Morphin Grid is a mysterious bioenergy field where all Power Rangers draw their powers of. It is unknown what the Morphin Grid truly is but it is commonly associated with the appearance of a golden lightning bolt. The Morphin Grid's discovery was unknown but it theorized to date back to the beginning of the life in the universe.

Power Rangers use their Morphers to draw power from the Morphin Grid, allowing the manifestation of the colored suits they all wear as well as new supernatural abilities they gain when they are "morphed". The Morphin Grid's true purpose and appearance has been constantly speculated but the Morphin Grid has been manifested physical at many points, including the mass production of Earth's leading source of energy, Morph-X.

There are different types of energy within the Morphin Grid, which can all correlate to what color of the Power Ranger uses. The Red Power Rangers use red energy from the Morphin Grid while Gold Power Rangers use gold energy from it. In its purest state, these energies are relatively indistinguishable until the Morphers separate the energies into a specific color.

Note that the Morphin Grid is not primarily used by Power Rangers. Many other figures across the universe from the Morpher creator Ninjor and the mysterious Sentinal Knight have the Morphin Grid written into their entire beings, with blue energy for the former and golden energy for the latter. A way to tell if one is using the Morphin Grid is to note their similar appearances of a helmeted, colored suited humanoid individual.

* * *

**Hello, ya'll. Gonna piss off all of my readers who read my Familiar of Zero fic and expecting a continuation or a reboot. That ain't happening, I've never even watched Familiar of Zero. **

**So yeah, if you're wondering what happened to me, I'm going to give a bit of context to those new here. I've been a user on this site for a good few years and have written some… really bad material that I look back not fondly of. I actually deleted four Minecraft fanfics because I thought they were so bad and only the last one up because people seem to enjoy it when some parts, I really hate. Swore that I'd never abandon a series and leave the readers hanging until my JoJo crossover fic happened. I didn't like how it was turning out, so I abandoned ship but left everything I had planned so the readers won't be dismayed. I've set the record for being the top writer at the Is the Order a Rabbit fic list (like that's worth anything).**

**And it happened again with my Familiar of Zero and Power Rangers crossover. I got back into Power Rangers and tokusatsu in general and decided to write a fic based on the fantastic new comics where the main character who can change into different Rangers gets transported to another world. It was going to be grand, ambitious, and good, everything that Super Megaforce isn't but I digress, it was turning out into something I wasn't liking too, so I dropped it. Pasted a bunch of spoilers I put so I'd have an excuse not to do it.**

**After that, took another long hiatus from writing in general for a more understandable reason that I had a job now. All I did was write for the TV Tropes Pantheon thanks to me being a part of the community there, check that out if you can (never mention to them I'm writing, don't want anyone to find out my crappy fanfics). I had this authorless mood for a bit where I just quit being a writer because I had thought if I kept on seeing shit in my fanfics, then what is there for me as a writer?**

**Considering I am nineteen with self-esteem issues, jumping to that conclusion was pretty harsh. Fanfiction in general wore my spirits down, as everyone seems to have tons of people loving them and upload routinely while I struggle to write one sentence. Seeing numbers does not help one's confidence, not one bit. Overthinking is a forte of mine.**

**I just lacked motivation or the will to keep writing, so my mom told me to just go to the library to read to kickstart that excitement, which was surprisingly working after I had read a writing manual. I learned a lot and got interested in several things as I read and I even bought some classical novels to be that guy in a literature club (which I'm not in since where I am doesn't have any, plus schedules conflict with my job).**

**Then why am I back here, the site that gave me so much misery, you may ask. Well, I got this message from a person who read my Power Rangers fic and asked if I could continue, but I was like, "No. I have a life." But that sparked an idea in me. That writing manual I mentioned earlier told me to just write whenever I can and just do it so I could get some delicious inspiration. I thought, why not just write a fanfic and kill two birds in one stone.**

**So, moral of the story is, don't expect this fic to last long or else I will dive back into my cycle of loathing. This section of me complaining to longer than some parts of the fanfic, whoops. I'll do my best to write for all you, so you who were fans of my last work can get some more Power Rangers-related fanfics since we really need it. Too much Dino Thunder filling the pages.**

**Please follow, favorite, and review this fic. While it might sound petty, it really does motivate me to write more. Stay tuned.**


	2. Morphin Time

Morphin Time

* * *

All the Power Ranger teams landed their Zords on the spaceport an hour ago. The entire military had to clear the entire area for them as even when all three teams had them combined into the Megazord to save space, they took up a good chunk of the area. Not that anybody was complaining, as everybody as the Megazords towering over the colony quelled their fears.

General Williams and his men greeted the N7, the Spirit Squadron, and (much to the general's dismay) the Outer Posse. When Williams saw finally saw his granddaughter, he couldn't help but hug her all when they reached the commander center.

"Grandpa, you're embarrassing me…" Ashley Williams groaned as her grandfather wouldn't let go of his embrace. She was surprised by how strong his grip was despite being quite elderly.

Williams looked up at his granddaughter with a smile. "Can't help it. You've grown so much since I last saw you. Your rank was a Corporal if my memory serves correct?"

"Lieutenant now actually," Ashley had a professional look to her, having her black hair tied to a ponytail. She wore a modified version of the N7 armor, except several designs were tweaked to show her status as N7 Pink. Even the lights of the armor were changed. "You've never changed that much, grandpa."

"Really? Must mean I'm still in good shape despite my age."

Ashley scanned the old man up and down conspicuously.

"Yes. Great shape, sir."

Across them her teammates were shaking hands with the commanders. All of them wore similar armor to her but their suits showed the color they represented on the team, their leader even more so thanks to normal N7 gear being already red.

Their leader was Commander Jane Shepard, designated N7 Red. She had a Caucasian complex, with red hair and icy blue eyes. Shepard had a charismatic presence to her, a presence not even the highest commanding officers had. As the person who placed first in the N7 program, it was a no brainer that she'd succeed then Captain Anderson as the Red Ranger.

Lieutenant Kaiden Alenko was N7 Blue. Born on KO-35, Kaiden showed exemplary psychic abilities at a young age that caused severe migraines. To combat this, Kaiden had several augments implanted onto his brain so he could redirect his powers into different ways. Williams noted out of all members of his team, Kaiden was the most dangerous in terms of abilities at his disposal, in or off-suit. This was the main reason why Kaiden was offered to be in the N7 program where he could be the most effective in the military.

Corporal James Vega seemed to be the freshest of the team as well as the largest thanks to his hulk build. Originally a member of SPD, he caught the eye of several superior officers when he handled a pirate raid, expertly taking on them when they were outnumbered with minimal losses. He was recommended to the N7 program as the result, transferring to the PRA military and eventually becoming N7 Black only months ago.

Then there was Corporal Felis Jenkins, a human-alien hybrid with a notable treat being his cat ears over his head. His father had been a Fearcat while his mother was a human from Mirinoi. Felis eventually joined the military alongside his brother, Richard L. Jenkins who did not share the same genetics. Felis was noted for his agility in combat, so by sheer luck he was scouted to become a member of the N7 program. At first glance, Williams couldn't tell if he was male or female by his looks. He represented N7 Green.

Finally, there was Lieutenant Ashley Williams, N7 Pink. Even if they weren't related in the slightest, the general would still say based on her service record that Ashley is the most competent from her team, getting into the N7 program by pushing herself to her limits at military academy to get noticed. Well, Williams had help with that with a little thing called a recommendation.

Aside from the N7 Rangers, the Spirit Squadron Rangers and the Outer Posse were in the background. They all went to their seats, waiting for the debriefing to occur.

Williams did not see the Spirit Squadron out of their suits (they had Chinese mythological beasts around their outfits, alongside a white vest with the team's symbol on their breast), which he wasn't surprised considering how secretive they were. Historically, this entire team's _existence _had been hidden away for the longest time by the then Chinese regime. The Spirit Squadron had been in operation even before the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers came into the world, fighting evil in mainland China for the longest time. It was until when the Warstar Empire invaded Earth, they exposed themselves by fighting alongside the Rangers. Since then, they've been charged keeping the peace in Asia. Williams didn't know who any of them were but overheard the leader's name was Xin.

The Spirit Squadron had been on a spiritual journey across the galaxy, feeling as though they've lost touch with their inner spirit. They managed to be nearby when they received the distress signal.

Then there was the Outer Posse. Outer Posse's history had been started just recently, a few years ago in fact. As peaceful as the Power Ranger Alliance is, the more remote territories were fraught with criminals from all corners of the universe. Pirates, terrorists, whatever criminals still lurked in space had bounties placed on their heads. Space Patrol Delta had too many obligations to fulfill to go after them, which is where the Outer Posse came in. A Ranger team themed after cowboys of the old west, they go across the universe finding those with bounties on their heads to capture and collect their reward.

While Williams himself doesn't particularly mind their reason or purpose, the problem is when the criminal they hunted were hiding in populated areas. Most of the time, they'd cause so much damage through their fights for no justifiable reason other than aside, "It was faster." Fortunately, nobody innocent was killed at any point but the damage they do more or less consists just as much as the bounty itself. However, if there is anybody in the universe who can help bring hell to the enemy, he'll always point a finger at them.

Having every Ranger and officer in the room sit down or stand by the side, a hologram appeared in front of all of them. The hologram depicted when the aliens fired upon the research vessels.

Williams went to stand in the front. "Thank you all for joining us today. Power Rangers, it's an honor for all you to stand next to us today against this new threat. You have the people of Shanxi's thanks."

The Outer Posse's leader, Wilde was a tall human, with a scruffy beard and a face concealed by his hat. He and the rest of his team were dressed like they were in the Wild West, being all dirty as well. On his vest was a golden badge showing a hoof surrounded by a planetary ring.

Wilde took out and extinguished the cigar from his mouth in one huff. "We were just wandering around till we heard yer distress signal," said Wilde. "Do ya know what kind of alien threat yer dealing with here? Mafia, mercenary, terrorists?"

Williams shook his head with a sigh. "No. The research fleet that encountered them did not get any response from the aliens prior to being attacked, even with the contact package sent to them."

An officer pressed a button on a remote at the general's motion. The hologram zoomed towards the image of the ships that attacked. "By how uniform the designs of their ships are, they aren't just some regular pirate or mercenary group. From what we can assume, these are aliens, not mooks we're dealing with." Williams continued. "As you can see, the number of ships our opponents have were quite minimum, so intelligence believes that they are a patrol fleet. They must have been attracted to when we interacted with the tuning fork."  
"And now they're gathering forces at the tuning fork to go invade Shanxi, correct?" Shepard finished, narrowing her eyes.

Williams nodded solemnly. "Correct. Shanxi had just been established a year ago. We do not have the firepower to combat them. Which is why I'm asking the aid of Power Rangers to help stop this invasion. At least until reinforcements from the Alliance arrive."

"You're afraid that this new threat can decimate the entire colony?" The Red Spirit Squadron Ranger, Xin asked. "It's a good thing we responded to the call then, general. My team had been bored biking across different worlds, so this would be a nice change of pace."

The Spirit Squadron stood up, their hands to their chest to show their loyalty.

Wilde cocked the cigar in his mouth with a smirk. "Can count the Outer Posse in this too. Met too many aliens who think they're hot shit and can do whatever they want. Don't need any reward for this little venture."

The rest of his team and even everybody else was surprised at that statement. Wilde must have been pretty peeved with the aliens, as he always sought a reward at the end.

_At least I don't have to pay them,_ Williams thought in relief. "Thank you for your cooperation. I'd like all of you to take a seat so that we may discuss how-"

In an instant, the room started to flash red and the alarm blared loudly. Williams widened his eyes, knowing what this meant. The aliens had entered the solar system and were heading towards them.

"All officers, report to your stations!" Williams ordered. Many bolted out of the room. Commander, what are we dealing with?"

The commander gulped. "There are hundreds of objects, heading this way. We haven't even finished prepares, sir!"

Williams turned to the Power Rangers, who all looked at the general with determined faces.

"Don't worry, general. Just set up defenses in the colony while we go deal with them." Shepard said, being cool despite the chaos that was about to unfold. "Everybody ready?"  
Vega, Felix, Ashley, and Kaiden nodded. In unison, they lifted their left arms upwards, pressing a button on the gauntlet of their hands. A holographic screen popped up and they began typing the access codes. The screen shifted from orange to blue after the confirmation was confirmed. Their armors started to shift into entire new suits from head to toe. What replaced with N7 armor was a shiny, metallic suit that showed a darker shade of the colors they represented. Several more plated of armor were above the mesh suit they had on, with colored lights glowing through the lines. On their backs jet-like boosters that shot some plasma out before settling. Their helmets had a T-shaped visor, surrounded by dark grey metal. The N7 logo was still proudly marked on their chests.

Altogether, they took out their weapons. Felix and Kaiden had small pistols, Ashley had a sniper rifle, Vega had a shotgun while their leader held an assault rifle.

"We are the apex of the Alliance's military!" shouted Shepard. "N7 Red!"

"N7 Black!"

"N7 Blue!"

"N7 Green!"

"N7 Pink!"

"We are what keeps the peace away from war! We are… the Power Rangers! N7!"

After finishing their rollcall, everybody who saw them was floored by their awesomeness at the moment. Videos did not do this scene justice, as Williams would come to realize.

"Aw, hell yes, amigos!" Vega laughed, resting the shotgun by his shoulder. "I've been missing the time when we needed to get these babies in action!"

"How long was it when we last morphed again? A few months?" Felis opened communications through the helmet. "Joker, do you copy?"

"Reading you loud and clear," Their pilot back at the _Normandy_ replied. "Looks like those aliens are here if by all the noise I'm hearing serves me correct. Lucky for all of you, EDI's been measuring how the battle will play out."

"Really? Tell us then." Said Ashley.

Joker could be heard typing away at the computer. "We have a total of at least… twelve Zords. Seven fit built for interstellar combat. Even if all of you all went up there and started blasting everything you had, you'll still have to deal with a good chunk won't go down and you'll leave the colony undefended. The best action to take is to make sure none of these guys know what the heck they're doing out there."

Shepard was intrigued by his rather awkward tone toward the end. "And what ideas have EDI thought up then?"

"Everything Anderson wouldn't like."  
"List them all down for me then."

"Really? Well…"

Desolas stood by his ship's bridge, watching as the fleet moved towards the garden world at the distance. Saren had boarded a ship that would send ground units towards the planet where they would assault it from the ground. His brother wished the spirits be with him before leaving, unlike the actual family reunions they had.

Even after all that rest, the video still wouldn't leave his thoughts. There was still this itching feeling inside him that screamed that perhaps they were messing with the wrong race and should retreat while they still can like jolts of static running down his back. It was too late to do that obviously if he ordered it court martial would be the least of his problems.

Perhaps he was just overthinking again, as Saren would say. All that Desolas could do now is focus on the now and prepare for what was ahead. He would make sure this fleet be a force to reckon with.

"Sir!" His communications officer spoke up. "We're detecting several large bodies heading our direction!"

Desolas snapped out his thoughts and turned to his subordinate. "Can you tell what they are?"

"No idea. I believe we can visualize them on screen right about now."

"Do it then, soldier."  
A hologram screen manifested in front of the bridge, showing what was heading to them. From what Desolas could tell, it was around five to ten ships coming at them. He would scoff at whatever race they were facing. This was the only defense they could muster? It must have been a colony if that was all they could bring to the table.

Then, something changed. As the objects moved closer and closer, Desolas and his crewmen started to realize these ships were much larger than they thought. Soon, the shaped were starting to become clear.

"By the spirits, is that a Thresher Maw?!" One of his men exclaimed.

In the center of the group was a large wyrm-like creature leading the charge. It was long, red and almost demonic in appearance. It was the size between a frigate and a cruiser with a length that could be as long as a dreadnaught.

At first glance, the creature did look like one of the dreaded Thresher Maws that are scattered throughout the galaxy. Giant worm creatures that ate everything and anyone who dared go near their nests. This creature did not look like them on closer inspection, as it was much bigger than the average Thresher Maw. And then all of his crewmen realize that thing was mechanical much to their shock.

Alongside the slithering behemoth were several smaller but still cruiser-sized mechanical creatures. Three were blue, yellow and green tank-like vehicles. The green was the smallest while the yellow and blue were virtually identical in shape. The other one was a red avian creature that flapped its wings to propel itself.

Behind them was a more conventional vehicle. One cruiser-class battleship that was relatively forgotten, as everyone's attention was taken by the strange creations next to it.

Catching them all off guard was that the longest of them roared. Its screech can be heard even in the vacuum of space, echoing around probably not just their ship but the entire fleet. Desolas had to cover where he could here from due to how loud it was.

_What race did we stumble across? _Desolas thought as the ships inched closer.

Then the ships halted. The general and the rest of the ships were too fearful to even breathe, as the ships sat at a standstill with each other.

Taking action, Desolas went to his omni-tool and started speaking to every captain in the fleet. "All ships barring frigates. Aim and fire on the-"

Suddenly, the longest of them opened its mouth. All hell broke loose afterward

PRA Codex

The N7 Power Rangers

_A Power Ranger team formed by the Power Rangers Alliance. They are notable for being the first Ranger team created to serve the special forces branch of the Alliance military. The N7 Rangers are revered for undertaking the most dangerous of missions and boasting one of the strongest arsenals of weaponry throughout any Ranger team._

_This team's members consist of those who have entered the N7 program. The N7 program is the highest course to take in the special forces branch of the PRA military, giving the most brutal assignments to the most diligent recruits. In actuality, the N7 program was created to determine the best soldiers who could use Morphers in frontline combat and special operations. The original N7 Rangers were David Anderson (Red), Hendel Mitra (Black), Jon Grissom (Green), Jack Harper (Blue), and Jill Dah (Pink). Even after graduation from the program, the team remained the N7 Rangers until the Hades Dagan Incident occurred, forcing them to relinquish their titles. David Anderson is still active in the military as an admiral, overseeing the N7 program himself ever since he was succeeded. _

_The N7 Power Ranger suits were built to adapt to any situation. They are much more armored than most Rangers suits, being able to withstand a blast from a plasma cannon while still keeping the flexibility. Another function includes plasma boosters in the back of the suit, allowing the Ranger using it to hover in the air for a short while until stops to recharge. More functions include built-in communicators, scanners, temperature controls, hacking devices, etcetera. _

_Their ground arsenal customizes itself automatically to the Ranger's combat styles. These include weaponry and abilities. There specific customizations are classified as Adept (for psychic who fight from a distance), Soldier (for combatants who fight with conventional weaponry), Engineers (for combatants who are aided by technology), Vanguards (physics using physical prowess as well as their physic abilities), Sentinals (psychics aided by technology) and Infiltrator (stealthy or long-distance fighters). Different abilities are given depending on what style is being used._

_Primary firearms are manifested to the Rangers hands to one that fits their fighting style. Manuel overrides allow other firearms to be manifested when needed. On their hands, the suit manifests either a blade or empower the arm to increase its strength a hundredfold. Different assortments of explosives can also be manifested for an indefinite amount, either triggered remotely or timed._

_The Zords of the N7 Rangers include the Starshipzord and the Spacegliderzord which both combine into the N7 Megazord. The Starshipzord takes the form of the starship the SSV Normandy normally until its Zord mode is activated, which is then the ship reveals its true form. The Spacegliderzord is a much faster vehicle in exchange for durability and firepower but has a cloaking device implanted onto it. When both combine into the N7 Megazord, the Megazord combined the best of both traits, making it incredibly powerful with an increased arsenal and strong enough to withstand atomic explosions. _

* * *

**Hello, all my readers. This is your boy, XMinerCobra here. The funny thing about my username is that is not mine. A classmate of mine had it as a name in some other account and kept bragging about it so in spite, I just took the name. Regret it now since I hate it and I can't bring myself to rename myself because it's been on me for so long. **

**So, speaking about this fic, got stuck writing it a few times especially by the codex part. I didn't know what ship classes were and had to rewrite a bunch of stuff. In America, it feels like the month already passed when it's been less than a week. I wish to do more but I eventually get lazy or unmotivated to do things, which explains why I left two fics unfinished straight last time. It's hard for me to write at home, so I just go to the library to do the stuff I need. At these points, I wish I'd be forced into work more since I got nothing to do and whatever I want, I'm so indecisive, I just don't do them. If you're young and reading this, do something to improve yourself or you'd feel like you wasted your childhood.**

**If you want some trivia, the Spirit Squadron Rangers are my version of the **_**Dairanger**_**, a Sentai season that came after **_**Zyuranger**_**, the first season **_**Mighty Morphin**_** was based on (except Tommy's White Ranger suit came from **_**Dairanger**_**). For some reason, **_**Super Megaforce**_** decided to use the stock footage that included Sentai suits that were never made into Power Rangers, labeling them as "New Powers" and never elaborated on this. As lazy as it sounds, there were tons of missed potential to add more Ranger teams to the lore of the series but they never did because "Oh! Power Rangers is for five year-olds!" which is a real quote they kept saying to the actors who wanted more substance to their show. No wonder Saban offed the producers for making Power Rangers seemingly try to lose its adult fanbase, which is plenty by how Morphicon goes. Never underestimate nerds.**

**Plus, another thing nobody talks about is that when Saban tried making a franchise out of Kamen Rider, Toei didn't let Saban touch the series since **_**Masked Rider**_** was a complete asinine trip that they saw as disrespectful, so Saban maybe foresaw that they'll see Power Rangers being disrespectful (which they take seriously as balls in Japan) by how terrible the Neo-Saban era is and would pull off the stock footage rights at the very least, so he really did have to get rid of the bad apples to save the series. Not insinuating he had this in mind but it was likely one reason I believe. Toei's got the Power Rangers brand as a hostage to the point that in Korea, they renamed Super Sentai Power Rangers and don't give a single cent to Saban for using his franchise's name because they can. Toei's like the Disney of Japan basically.**

**So that's everything. The next chapter will be more exciting and maybe I'll interject some more codex. Don't honestly know how long this fic would last, as I want the PRA to reach the Citadel and mess around politics.**

**Review, favorite, and follow this fic if you like. See you all next chapter.**


	3. Invaders

Invaders

* * *

Xin, Spirit Squadron Red stood within the Dragon Thunderzord, piloting the great beast with the orb in front of him. As he steered it towards the fleet, Xin remembered the story of how the Thunderzords came into the Spirit Squadron's possession. A story that he knows too well since his mentor had never stopped blundering about it.

After the original Mighty Morphin team's Zords were destroyed in battle, they were eventually rebuilt by the Morphin Grid engineer, Ninjor. However, Ninjor pulled a surprise on everyone by showing that not only did he rebuild the Dinozords but also the Thunderzords as their own separate creations. Ninjor was able to gain the blueprints from Zordon's creation, Gosei to make this possible.

As flattering as it was, the new Mighty Morphin team did not need two sets of Zords. Even before regaining them, they were doing quite fine on their own against the threats of Angel Grove. So, it was decided that the Thunderzords would go to another team of Power Rangers who lacked Zords. That team happened to be halfway across the planet, hidden away from the world and mastering the mystical art of ki.

Using contacts from the Legendary Battle, they contacted the Spirit Squadron and offered to hand them the Zords for nothing. The Spirit Squadron, initially reluctant eventually agreed once the Thunderzords were modified to fit their fighting style. After sneaking the mechs underneath the Chinese government's noses, the Thunderzords were given to the Spirit Squadron.

To say that they were useful would be an understatement, especially once their greatest threat appeared. Beforehand, the Spirit Squadron fought whatever evil threatened the peace of the land, ranging from environmental destroyers, feuding martial arts clans, the occasional terrorist or two which is why they were so reluctant to use Zords for they did not need them. Until the witch Wu-jiue appeared and started overrunning China with demons she summoned that could grow gigantic. It was more or less a blessing the Zords arrived before those events occurred. Now the Thunderzords are primarily associated with the team and they use it only when the situation truly calls for them.

A few years ago, Ninjor eventually called the team and asked if he could call back the Zords modify them to be capable to space travel. As he was technically the creator, the Spirit Squadron allowed it and long story short, this is where they ended up.

Xin and his teammates were supposed to go on a spiritual journey across empty planets to be in touch with their inner spirit before all of this. All Spirit Squadron members were supposed to at some point as their predecessors instructed. As Earth is too heavily populated and capitalism has taken its toll on the eternal beauty of China with tourists flocking all placed sacred, they were allowed to go to the stars to seek the spirituality they sought for.

Needless to say, they haven't that inner spirit they were told would come to them. Instead, they ended up touring different worlds on the ultimate mode of transportation: bicycles. So saving Shanxi at the moment proved to be a massive moment of levity for them and their legs.

"Hey, Xin!" Their Green Ranger and Xin's second-in-command, Hun shouted through their communicators. "You awake? I've been yelling your name for the past minute."

"Huh? Yes, I'm alright." Xin replied. "Just reviewing our schedule now that it's been completely thrown out the window."

"When we're right in front of the enemy?"

"Exactly."

Hun shrugged in his seat. "You must be pretty goddamn confident if you think this is going to be a cakewalk. There are hundreds of those aliens."  
"Yeah, and we have a Megazord."

"Fair point," Hun started to pound his Zord's cockpit. "Hey Zulfiya! Can you shut up for a second with that song of yours? It's going to kill me more than the actual people we're fighting against!"

Their Yellow Ranger was still humming to himself despite his teammate's protests.

"Ryuurenjaa… Shishirenjaa… Tenman, Kirin, Houourenja…"

"Is he singing that song again?" Batsa, Spirit Squadron Blue asked in an annoyed tone. "I swear if one more thing comes out of him, I'll-"

"Keep this family friendly Batsa," Hina, their Pink Ranger said. "Xin, I think they're preparing to fire at us. Shouldn't we do something?"

"Already on it," Xin leaned forward and started to eye the screen, searching for the unfortunate victim of the first strike. "Seems that everything is in order. Time to let out the first strike."

Xin's ki then flowed into the orb as if it were like pouring water into a bowl. It was almost amusing, knowing all hell would break loose by such a simple act. Not that he cared though.

* * *

Before Desolas could finish his orders, the wyrm in front of them opened separated its jaw. Suddenly, a massive jet of fire shot out of its mouth, enveloping a small group of frigates beneath it. The flames were massive and bright, even on just a screen, the entire crew of the flagship felt the heat.

"By the spirits, are they really insane enough to use fire against ships?" Desolas said in a flabbergasted tone. "Get into contact with those frigates as soon as-"

In a flash, the ships in the flames of the beast erupted. The general and his crew watched in horror as the frigates exploded in the fire. After a few seconds, the wyrm closed its moth and they found that nothing was left of the ships set ablaze. Likely only ashes were left. Of the crew.

Desolas was particularly shocked as by what physics have taught him, what their enemies had just done was impossible. Fire was supposed to slow, creeping towards its target if aimed at. The flame breath the wyrm breathed out acted as if it were normal flamethrower in a garden world. The flames are supposed to be remaining in the vacuum of space until all of oxygen had been depleted. The ships had their shields on as well, so they wouldn't just be rendered to nothing as if they were defenseless.

The general acted quickly. Lifting his omni-tool, Desolas started to bark orders.

"All battleships carrying ground units, resume course towards the planet. All remaining fleet ships, open fire!"

Desolas balled his hands into a fists. They had to win, if they wanted to survive against whatever they were facing.

* * *

Meanwhile, underneath the turian flagship, unbeknownst to them another ship hovered beneath it. It was silent, cloaking in with the darkness of space. The ship in truth was actually the size of a frigate, being designed as flat with spread wings on its sides.

Five individuals stood on the top of the ship, all carrying weapons. Their leader held a large-drill shaped firearm and pointed it towards the mass of metal above them.

"Everybody. Are you ready?" Shepard asked her fellow Rangers as they were all morphed.

Vega watched the battle between the Thunderzords and the aliens with awe in his face. "Christ, those poor assholes aren't even making a dent to the Spirit Squadron. Seems like we overestimated these guys."

Every laser and missile the aliens fired at the Zords had no effect on them despite the massive explosions speaking otherwise. The three tank-like Thunderzords were firing bolts of lightning that pierced the ships while the _Normandy_ and the avian-like Thundersword attacked by firing or swooping at their enemies.

N7 Blue felt pity at how many ships were being annihilated by their main Zord. The _Normandy _even at base form could withstand the heat of the sun for a period of time before all shields depleted. Even a direct nuke strike would just kill most if not all of the shielding. This was nothing to it.

"Joker, lay off the blasting. We need at least a few ships alive so we could interrogate them." Kaiden told their pilot through communications.

"Sorry, can't hear you! Too busy blowing the heck out of these guys!"

Kaiden saw the _Normandy_ aim towards one of the largest ships and launched a missile at its center. Once the missile impacted, the ship ripped itself from the inside as explosions burst out of itself.

"Booyah!" Joker pumped his fist into the air. "That's what you get for messing with the PRA!"

Kaiden didn't think he would ever understand the mind of their honest but slightly sadistic pilot. Regardless, the explosion did look quite nice, only being appreciated if one didn't think about all the deaths involved to make it.

"And this is why I wanted to be in charge of the ship instead," Ashley tapped on his shoulder. "The hole's been made. Let's go."

Kaiden nodded and both Rangers activated their thrusters. With their backs shooting out plasma, the team started to float towards the newly created entrance of the ship. It took Kaiden to use his psychic powers to push their Black Ranger inside, much to his dismay.

Once they went inside, Vega started to reseal the hole with a torch. After that was done, they deactivated their jetpacks, catching their breaths in the tight space they had made themselves.

"So what's the plan now, boss? Never exactly ran through with us what we're doing here." Vega said, grunting as he scooted to the corner.

"Yeah. Why keep us in the suspense, Shep?" Felis asked in a curious manner. "I know that even with the Outer Posse's help, we can't blow up all these ships but we have the firepower to send them packing. What's the point of sneaking onto the flagship?"

Shepard shook her head. "We aren't here to blow it up… yet. We're here to set up victory for the Power Rangers Alliance for future battles against this enemy."  
Shepard held up a metallic card in her hands, waving to her team.

"Commander, what is that?" Ashley inspected the card closer before it was pulled away from her view.

"This right here Lieutenant is a gift from one of our fellow Ranger teams. The Cyber Hackers." told Shepard. "Contacted them just before we arrived on Shanxi. They made this for me in just over an hour. Before you ask, they owe me a favor for helping them out. Information of what it was is classified."  
"The Cyber Hackers?" Ashley questioned. "They're a civilian-based Ranger team on Earth. What did you ask them to do for you, commander?"

Shepard looked back and forth to make sure nobody was hearing. She then told her plan to them, describing every detail on what they will do, how it will play out and the consequences of what will happen.

Her team had their jaws drop at such a plot. They never thought their leader, someone with who had the highest academics in the N7 program would create such a devious plan.

"No way..." Vega started to laugh. "If you told us that earlier, I would have been totally on board."

"Shep, you just told me one of the evilest things that'll we'll probably ever do," Felis grinned sadistically. "Why couldn't I think of that?"

"Now I have all of your attention?" The commander asked with a smirk. "Good, because here's what we're going to do…"

* * *

They used everything. Every last weapon in their disposal flushed down the drain. Desolas was not even sure that a single dent was given to whatever these mechanical monstrosities were.

"Status report, officer," the general ordered.

His second-in-command gulped. "About seventeen more ships downed. Hundreds are still damaged from the assault.

"Damn!" Desolas cursed. A good percent of the fleet had been utterly annihilated, reduced to wreckage if not dust. Those tanks that belonged to the undeniable new alien race removed the shields, allowing the cruiser-sized battleship to take easy shots at them, taking down more than one dreadnaught. Handling the small ships was the bird which slashed each ship at their sides like a blade to paper. And again, there was the wyrm spewing fire that defied all physics.

Desolas had feared the worst for his brother but it lucky for them, it turned out some of the ships still making their way towards the planet these aliens inhabited, one which had Saren aboard. Perhaps they could force their way to the leaders of these attackers to surrender themselves if they managed to fight their way through. That is, if more of these ships weren't down there as well.

He contemplated whether should order the entire fleet's retreat. While doing that order would be perceived as dishonorable and cowardly in the eyes of his race, Desolas didn't see much of the choice. They were getting utterly destroyed out there but if they were to leave with at least a few ships, they could destroy the mass relay and warn the entire Citadel on this new threat. As dangerous as the rachni, the krogans, even the geth posed when they were at war with them, Desolas had a feeling that this new race maybe even worse than all of them combined.

_This is the only way,_ Desolas took a deep breath, knowing the consequences he will face. He hated the idea of abandoning his brother but everything they knew was at stake. Saren would have done this if he were in his shoes.

"On my orders, the entire fleet will-"

"Sir, we have intruders!" Commander Hexodus, the officer in charge of security shouted, stopping Desolas midsentence.

If things couldn't get any worse, the spirits must have a way to taunt him.

"Show me," Desolas said and his officer had handed him a holographic screen that presented the security footage.

In the footage, it showed several of his men enter a gunfight with three unknown figures. As heavily armed as his men were, they stood no chance against their enemy and their superior firepower. Falling down one by one, dead on the floor. The figures retreated, running to the opposite end of the corridor after their business was done.

Desolas switched through another security camera and paused it. He then enhanced the quality and immediately widened his eyes upon seeing who the figures were.

"No, it couldn't be…"  
They looked almost identical to the suited figures in first contact package he fussed over hours ago. Except of looking like spandex, they were designed with a more military attire to them. To confirm this, the general had the image colorized and sure enough, pink, black, and blue were what they were primarily colored as.

"They appear to be heading to the engine room, sir!" Hexodus said. "I have already dispatched several security teams to go against them."

Desolas didn't listen. Staring at the three figures, a realization dawned on him. There are three figures currently in the footage but in the video that came in the first contact package, there six figures, so he had to suspect there were more of them.

The question was, where was the rest?

Like perfect timing, Desolas heard the door to the bridge open. He heard something tumble towards the floor. He looked towards the floor to where the sound came from and saw a canister roll up to his feet.

His heart almost stopped.

"GET DOWN!"

The room became filled with smoke immediately once the bomb set off. Coughs were heard all around while the turians attempted to see navigate through the smoke.

"Open the vents! Open the vents!" One turian shouted as he coughed.

Soon enough, all the smoke started to be sucked away into the vents. Once the smoke cleared away, the turians started to stabilize themselves.

"Is everyone okay?" The security officer questioned and heard grunts of confirmation. "General Desolas, are you-"

In the middle of the room, two from the same team of helmeted invaders were present. One was red while the other was green. The person in green held the general with a pistol towards his head while the red held an assault rifle.

The security officer immediately drew his pistol as did others. They aimed them towards the two, fingers drawn to the triggers.

"Let's not get hasty now…" The green one spoke, his fingers also pressed against the trigger. "Don't want the general to have his head explode, do you?"

The security officer didn't budge.

"If you think that we will stop the assault on your world by taking the general hostage, you're dead wrong," He and his men were ready to open fire. "Surrender yourselves now. This is your one chance."

Shepard shook her head. "I don't believe that will be happening. Check what's going on in your engine room."

The security officer paused and had security footage from the engine room appear onscreen. There, it showed the three intruders from earlier, in a standstill against the security team. All of the soldiers were sweating bullets, not budging an inch.

The bulkiest one held what was unmistakably a grenade over the eezo-powered engine. He had it hanging over the core by the fingertip in an almost mocking manner.

"You wouldn't dare," Hexodus started but their red opponent shook her head.

"Oh, I will dare," Shepherd retorted. "If one of you fires even the tiniest of shots, we will blow this place to the high heavens. Even if you manage to take us all out, the Zords out there will fry this place so I hope you aren't as stupid enough to do what you are about to do."

The term peaked Desolas' interests. _Those were the names of the things that are killing us? Zords? _He thought as the grip against him relaxed a little.

The security officer shook his head. "Who the hell are you to dare talk to down to enforcers of the turian hierarchy?"

"Glad you ask," Shepard stepped a foot down. "We are the protectors of everything that's innocent. We fight so that one day, generations after us won't ever suffer through conflict or tyranny again. We will oppose the grandest of civilizations, the most divine beings, and the strongest challenges the universe could throw at us. We are the Power Rangers!"  
She finished, her voice booming. "And you turians or whatever you are called, have messed with the wrong people."

* * *

Back on Shanxi, a shuttlecraft had crashed to the side of a mountain. It had been hastily launched from the frigate it came from before it was absolutely destroyed just minutes before. The passengers on the shuttle weren't even sure the other shuttles had made it and if they were the only ones.

The shuttle doors opened and the turian soldiers inside started to crawl back out. The crash had been a rough landing to say the least, with several of turians facing minor or major injuries. Some managed to be unscathed and they helped each out of the smoking wreckage. They also managed to retrieve their equipment and medical supplies.

One of the soldiers, Private Arik helped heal a broken man's leg. Much like everybody else, he wondered how in the name of the spirits their group would be able to mobilize with how a good chunk of their group can't even move. Arik only heard the announcement to board the shuttle as the ship was blown the pieces, something after strange objects moved past them. He had seen two guys tailing behind him get caught in an explosion. He could still hear their screams.

He let actual people with medical expertise help his fellow soldier. His officers were busy fiddling their omni-tools trying to be in contact with the other teams if there were any. Arik highly doubted it.

Soon enough, a headache came to him. Deciding he needed a place to clear his head, Arik started to walk around. Then he noticed one of the soldiers he didn't recognize was looking over the cliff, staring at the distance while standing up.

Approaching the person, Arik noticed that he was the Spectre who had been boarded along with them.

"What do you want, kid?" The Spectre asked with a tired voice. "Shouldn't you go and scout the area?"

"Sorry, sir but I never have seen a Spectre before," Arik said. "I got a concussion in the crash and I'm here to clear my head."

"Are you sure this is the place you want to clear your head?" Saren asked darkly. "Look over the horizon."

He pointed towards the scene that the private hadn't noticed before. It was the city of the aliens, perfectly undamaged. Turian ships were coming from the sky, attempting to land anywhere near the area. Most of the ships couldn't reach their destination, as they were being shot out the sky by beams of lights.

It was a disheartening view for sure, a view that did not help his headache. However, his eyes turned to where the beams came from and his eyes almost popped out of disbelief.

"By the spirits, am I hallucinating?"

"No, you aren't," Saren replied with a grunt. "I wish you were though."

The fleet's attacker was a ginormous mechanical robot that was the size of a building. It was blocky but was shaped like a bipedal creature. It had a large hat, a bull's head by its crotch and had two arms that looked as if they didn't belong together.

It held two ginormous guns, shooting down each frigate or cruiser that entered the atmosphere. It even shot at them multiple times, making the ships explode into nothing. Smoke covered the skyline and Saren knew any of it was from the enemy's.

"What is that thing?" The private asked, horrified and perplexed by what was going on.

"I don't know," Saren grit his teeth. "But I do know this. These alien scum will pay for all the lives lost here today."

With that, Saren left to go for his personal weapon satchel. Rage fueled every fiber in his body with thoughts that so many soldiers met their ends without even lifting a gun. He didn't know what was happening to the fleet in space but he fears that his brother met the same fate as well. Dying on the battlefield was what Saren believed was the greatest way a turian should die. To serve your nation proudly to the bitter end. Now this new race had robbed hundreds if not thousands of turians from dying on those terms, something he despised.

If Saren were to die, he would die fighting, which was exactly what he was going to do.

* * *

PRA Codex

The Spirit Squadron Power Rangers

_In ancient China, a mystical tribe known as the Dai harnessed the power of their inner spirit to produce an energy known as chi (ki in modern terms). This tribe however would face opposition from several dynasties throughout the ages having been chased from one part of the country to the next. To survive, the leader of the Dai, Pan-unan crafted five devices known as Aura Changers from a meteorite with the intent to harness their chi and create warriors that would defend the tribe eternally from these threats._

_However, these five students waged war with each other for the power of the Aura Changers. In the end, Pan-unan had his family steal the Aura Changers and move the tribe members who did not join any faction to what is now modern day Nepal. As five new tribes were created from the old one, original Dai remained in hiding for a few millennia. The Aura Changers were never used again afterward, as their power were directly linked to the bloodline of those five students._

_Eventually, the descendants of the five students came searching for the Dai tribe all across China for centuries to reclaim their birthright. It was then the families came to a truce to employ the powerful witch Wu-jiue to locate the tribe for them. She did so but treacherously mind controlled the families into killing themselves so that Wu-jiue may claim the Aura Changers for themselves, assembling an army known as the Gorma. The few that survived made their way to the Dai tribe where the pleaded to use the power of the Aura Changers to stop Wu-jiue. Seeing their intentions are pure, the Dai tribe finally relinquished the Aura Changers to their rightful heirs._

_With the power of the original Spirit Squadron, the team sealed away Wu-jiue in an urn. Centuries pass and the Aura Changers had been kept by the Dai tribe for the new generation of Spirit Squadron members to claim them, training them to become protectors of all things sacred to the land. Even as bloodlines extend towards new cultures, the Spirit Squadron always unite to protect the land._

_The Spirit Squadron's technique of offense is the power of ki. Ki is recorded used in ancient times and has supposedly died out in modern times. Only those who had powerful ki users in ancestry and those exceedingly spiritual have used ki. Their arsenal consists of several traditional weapons that utilize the power of ki in increase their powers. They also have the Kiber Machines, motorbikes that increase the speed in conjunction with how much ki is flowed into it._

_The Thunderzords are the Zords they use for battle. They initially originated from the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers until the Morphin Grid-specialized engineer, Ninjor separated the Zords from each other and were given to the Spirit Squadron. Interestingly, each of the Zords perfectly correlates to the mythological animals that each Spirit Squadron Ranger's design, being central figures in the Dai tribe's myth. It is theorized that Zordon may be involved with the tribe eons ago but not even Zordon's herald, Gosei could confirm._

* * *

**Hey everybody, me again. Sorry again for the half-month long wait. I had a lot on my plate and didn't have time to go to the library and type myself a new one chapter in peace since I can't focus at home. Work this, Thanksgiving that, it was quite hectic. I'm always in a hurry to type this because if you don't update for the longest of times, viewers would lose interest and move on to much better fics, which would make me feel guilty for letting you guys down. Again, sorry.**

**Yeah, likely another reason is that I didn't know the N7 Rangers' plans were to handle the turian invasion in the first place. I don't want to have the invasion take too long and I don't want to feel like rushing it at the same time. Desolas and Saren have more roles to play afterward, so don't count on me getting rid of them. I also thought I didn't need to name some characters like the security officer but they're showing up next chapter undoubtedly, so I had to go back and fix that.**

**I should get help from viewers' suggestions like they've said, honestly. I've been always the loner type of writer who's been too embarrassed to have people listen to my ideas and in the end, it turns out I run out. So pm me or put in the reviews if you have any suggestions for this fic. I would do my best to implement them as I could. I realized about halfway through that I should put more Ranger material and just go full-on nuts. **

**I have this problem where I overthink things until the point my brain turn into poop. Like I've said in the first chapter, I have an easier time writing the author's notes. I can just type whatever I think of without having to care about characters and all that. This is why my actual writing career is looking a bit grim for me.**

**Here's some more trivia instead of me mopping about. The Spirit Squadron is based on the Sentai, **_**Dairanger**_**, the season that where we got Tommy's White Ranger outfit of. This season has a weird relation to Power Rangers where it was skipped over but the Thunderzords and the sixth team member's suit were adapted. The dragon Thunderzord always looked epic to me, since it's introduced with it flying towards the screen with the sun overshadowing it. That always looked incredible for a shot.**

**Watch **_**Dairanger**_** is you haven't, you can buy the official English release online with subs from Shout Factory as it's considered one the greatest tokusatsus ever made (bar the ending) or just do the unthinkable and pirate. Piracy happens because likely a product in unavailable to watch and support properly, why do you think anime took that long to get properly released (even if the DVDs are hella expensive)? Don't feel guilty about it like what those ads and Hyperdimension Neptunia says.**

**I've been trying to implement Sentai teams here since **_**Megaforce**_** had the chance and blew it. For some inexplicable reason everyone knows, Sentai teams that were never Power Rangers were added to the transformation list, being more prominent than some actual Ranger seasons, some who are considered the greatest ever. I wouldn't be so opposed to it… if they actually gave a damn reason why they have them. Boom Studios did more with the concept, which I'm trying to follow and I will try to adapt most of the teams.**

**If you can't tell, I don't like **_**Megaforce.**_** I believe there is enough footage that was leftover that they could readapt **_**Gokaiger**_**. I don't care how Hasbro does it honestly, even if it was a miniseries. Just make something better out of that Sentai. **

**Okay, that's the end of my rant. I'll likely post separate codex chapters to alleviate the wait for the next part of the story. **

**Review, favorite and follow this fic if you enjoyed it. As I said before, do send suggestions through your reviews and pms. See you all next chapter.**


	4. INDEFINITE HIATUS NOTICE

**By what you can tell by the title of this chapter, yes I'm having this fic stop indefinitely. This is literally the third time it's happened to be, so I believe this is the last stop in my "career" on this site as far as I am aware of. Or I'll make another fic and repeat the same mistakes over and over again until the end of time. Ouch.**

**My mind has been wrapped with too many things as of late, trying to juggle work, home life, my education, and now having to manage this fic too really drains a person. Trust me, my silver hair before I exit my teens was not just contributed to genetics.  
Regarding the fic itself, I saw that there was a lot of potential of sending the Power Rangers to the Mass Effect world, though I've never attempted to draw an outline of where this story will go. I think a fanfic should take advantage of this world which I didn't do, thanks to my incompetence. There are only three Power Ranger teams for the last few chapters, wouldn't it be better to have tens or maybe thousands of them show up? In the Power Rangers universe, it really isn't that hard for a good chunk of them to arrive and basically rip apart the entire turian fleet. Instead of doing that, for some reason I gave General Williams screentime, Dairanger screentime, and a whole lot more issues piling on top of that. **

**When I first started fanfiction, I had a much more free creative process in my head, making me be loose writer but at least then if the story wasn't good at all (a lot which I later regretted), I was happy that I could say, "Yup, this is my creation. I love." Which is was so easier for me to do back then but now, with everything in life piling it up on me, I have too much anxiety, impatience, and less time to think out on how to write fics like these again. If you haven't been paying attention to the author's notes, I've said that I enjoyed writing the notes more than the actual story, which I think is becoming truer than ever since I'm writing this indefinite hiatus notice much faster than the actual chapter I was supposed to write.**

**Sorry foe disappointing you all by how this fic's ending turned out to be. If I get motivation again, maybe I could rewrite this story. I tried pushing myself to write more because I saw all those followers and reviewers wanting to see more of what I had in store and I let you all down. I don't think it would be healthy for me anymore to have to worry about an audience and trying to deal with other things in my life as well.**

**Though I don't regret writing how much Megaforce sucks by the way.**

**So as I've said, this is the end of the road for me. I was always peeved as George R.R. Martin's dislike of fanfiction, saying that it drains the creativity of potential writers. Back then, I would disagree but now, I think what he said just happened to me. Though I'm not in my twenties yet, it's way too early to call on that but I think if I keep facing the same issues on this site still, that would screw me over big time.**

**If any of you like to get the idea for this fic, go ahead. Don't even need to message me about it. I'm sure much more passionate, talented people could fix my idea that went wrong. Like Power Rangers themselves, I should hand the torch down to the next generation. Now that I'm finally handing it down, I hope you all could be much better than I could.**

**This is XMinerCobra (still ain't changing that name), signing off. **


End file.
